Tragic Bonds of Affection
by Ren Takemori
Summary: A tale depicting what might have happened if an unexpected romance formed between Yukari Takeba and Ryoji Mochizuki during the events of Persona 3: The Journey. Be forewarned, spoilers are included.
1. Chapter 1

**Tragic Bonds of Affection**

Chapter 1: New Feelings

The golden rays of the late afternoon sun shone down on the suburban area, causing all of the objects it hit to cast short shadows behind them. Although winter was closing in, the temperature was quite warm on that particular day, nearly surpassing eighty degrees fahrenheit.

A young woman with short, light brown hair was walking along one of the sidewalks. She was wearing a white T-Shirt along with a short black skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. She also wore a pink long-sleeved shirt wrapped around her waist. She lifted her right arm as she continued to step forward, using the back of it to wipe the beads of sweat from her forehead. She looked completely exhausted, and she had dark rings encircling her eyes.

"Archery practice should have been cancelled today..." She uttered under her breath, soon stopping in her tracks once she was positioned right in front of the main doors to a dorm building. Reaching out slowly with her left hand, she opened up the door and stepped inside. As she closed the door behind her, she released a huge sigh of relief from her lungs. The air inside was significantly cooler, causing her to instantly straighten up her slouching posture. She felt much better in just a matter of seconds.

"Welcome back, Yukari." A young female with long, red locks of hair greeted her as she sat in one of the lobby chairs.

"Arigatou, Senpai." Yukari's lips curved upward slightly into a faint smile as she started to walk toward the stairway. She had been getting along better with her senpai, Mitsuru, recently since they had a certain talk.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Why're you so sweaty? Have a busy day with a certain someone?" A tall male wearing a blue cap was standing nearby, and he was grinning in a teasing manner as he set his gaze on Yukari's figure.

"N-no! I j-just overheated a little at archery practice! I didn't expect it to be so warm out!" Yukari's cheeks turned beet red in response to Junpei's comments, and she appeared flustered... he just struck a nerve.

"Uh-huh, suuure. Someone's in denial..." Another male stepped out from behind Junpei, and he was speaking in a mocking tone as well. He had abnormally pale skin and bright sapphire eyes. He was also sporting a yellow scarf around his neck in spite of the temperature outside.

"Ryoji-kun, you're just as bad as Stupei!" Yukari growled and picked up a vase from a nearby table. She was prepared to toss it at Junpei and Ryoji's heads, but someone grabbed her arm firmly prior to this action.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Another male with grey hair held onto Yukari's arm with one hand and used the other to pluck the vase from her grasp. After setting it back down in its original position, he released her limb.

"Gomenasai, Akihiko-senpai." Yukari's expression shifted to one of shame as she lowered her head. Recent events had caused her to become more touchy about that subject, so her temper worsened also. She was becoming more emotionally unstable with each passing week, and she was very close to breaking down completely.

"I wish you two would stop teasing Yukari so much. You know she gets... sensitive about certain things." Sensitive was just a mild way of referring to Yukari's behavior, but Akihiko didn't particularly feel like aggravating her any more than she already was. After a few brief moments, he merely sighed and turned around as he headed up to his room for the remainder of the evening.

Yukari kept her gaze focused on the floor, still ashamed because of her temper getting out of hand. However, she lifted her head slightly when she heard the front doors opening again. A young male with blue hair stepped inside with his hands in his pockets. He remained completely silent, not even responding to the greeting Mitsuru gave him. Yukari seemed to be caught in a trance as she remained entirely focused on the male, and the temperature of her cheeks began to rise again. Her expression showed signs of affection and yearning, yet it also showed hints of hesitation and sadness as well.

"Yep. She's totally in denial. Look at that... she's completely love-stricken by him." Junpei smirked and crossed his arms over his chest while he stared over at Yukari. "Eh, oh well. There's plenty of other fish in the sea, right Ryoji?"

Junpei blinked after a few moments when he received no response. Turning his head to face his best friend, he lifted his left eyebrow. Ryoji was staring at Yukari with the exact same expression that she wore as she gazed at Minato.

"Dude, are you feelin' okay?" Junpei reached out and shook Ryoji's shoulder gently, causing the other male to blink as his mind returned to reality once more.

"H-huh?"

"You were just starin' at Yuka-tan like she put you under a love spell or somethin'..."

"I was?"

"Yeah. Oh wait, you were just doin' that to get on her nerves, weren't ya? Too bad she wasn't lookin' though."

"U-uh, yeah. Too bad." Ryoji nodded in agreement as a smile returned to his lips. However, his eyes still displayed traces of sorrow as he kept his vision focused on Yukari, who finally began to ascend the stairs. "I should probably be leaving for home now."

"What? Why? There's still a few hours of daylight left. We could go see a movie or somethin'."

"Sorry. I just... have a lot of homework tonight."

"Since when do you do homework?"

"Since... since I heard that I was going to be failing a few of my classes unless I get my ass in gear."

"Really? I've been managing to pass all my classes with straight D's."

"Lucky you. Ja ne." Ryoji turned and began walking toward the front doors, and his smile quickly faded away once his back was turned to Junpei.

"Be sure to get your grades back up to D's so we can start hangin' out more again!" Junpei called after him, then started heading up to his own room.

**...**

The following day at school, Yukari caught Ryoji staring at her several times during their various classes. By lunchtime, she seemed nearly annoyed enough to lose her temper again. As Minato and several other students exited the classroom to consume their lunches elsewhere, Yukari rose to her feet and walked over to Ryoji's desk.

"What was that all about?"

"Umm... what are you referring to exactly?"

"The whole staring thing! Do you think it's funny to stare at some random person for no reason, or do I have something on my face? Wait... Junpei put you up to this didn't he? Well, I'm certainly going to be giving him a piece of my mind..." Yukari turned and started to move towards Junpei's desk, but she stopped when her arm was grabbed.

"M-matte! He didn't have anything to do with this... i-it was all my idea." Ryoji released Yukari's arm after admitting this, and he wore a bit of a nervous expression while his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"Why? Just why? Do you really enjoy tormenting me that much?!"

"No, Yukari-san... i-it's not like that... I..."

"Forget it! I don't want to hear any more of your excuses! All of you annoying perverts are the same... you'll never change your ways." Yukari huffed and turned around, storming out of the room.

Ryoji sighed in disappointment, shaking his head as he focused his gaze down on the floor. Junpei chuckled as he leaned back in his chair and rested both of his legs atop the surface of his desk.

"Damn! What did ya do to her this time, dude?"

Once again, Ryoji didn't respond to his friend's inquiry. Instead, he stood up and left the room next, leaving a confused Junpei behind.

"Was it somethin' I said?"

Yukari was pacing through the hallways while trying to calm herself down. Unfortunately, she noticed something while she was walking... something that would only make her feel worse. Minato was walking around with Yuko, listening quietly while she poured her heart out to him. The two of them appeared to be getting close.

Yukari felt a lump forming in her throat, and everything suddenly became blurry as she continued to stare at the couple. Her eyes were filling with warm tears, impairing her vision. She lifted her left hand and wiped them away, but she knew it was only a temporary measure. The tears would soon return, and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. She took off running in the opposite direction, aiming for a particular door. Once she reached it, she quickly opened it and rushed up a flight of stairs. After arriving at the top, she opened yet another door and stepped outside. Then, she looked around and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Fortunately, the roof was unoccupied for the moment, so Yukari could have time to be alone with her thoughts. She stepped over to a corner and sat down, wrapping her arms around her knees as she rested her chin on top of them. The tears once again formed in her eyes, and they soon started to pour down her cheeks uncontrollably. After she had been crying for nearly a minute, she heard the door to the roof opening again. Her eyes widened, and she frantically attempted to wipe away her tears again. She didn't wish for anyone else to see her in such a state.

"Sh-shimata!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Consolation

Yukari was still wiping at her eyes as a figure stepped out onto the roof. She quickly rose to her feet again, sniffling and blinking as she tried to force her vision into focus. After a few seconds, she was finally able to see normally, and her eyes widened.

"R-Ryoji-kun?!"

"Yukari-san! What happened?!" Ryoji's eyes widened also as he turned to look at Yukari, and he had a genuinely concerned expression sweep over his face. He noticed that her eyes were red, and that she seemed extremely downhearted. "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't cr..." Before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted.

"You... w-weren't crying because of my behavior earlier... were you?"

"I... I..."

"Gomenasai! I never meant to hurt you... it's just that..."

"N-no! I'm not crying because of you. It was because... because of... n-nothing." Yukari turned her head away from Ryoji and closed her eyes, trying desperately to hold back more of her tears.

"It obviously isn't just 'nothing'... or you wouldn't be acting this way. Please, just tell me what's wrong. I want to help if I can."

"Forget it."

"Yukari-san..." Risking a harsh beating, Ryoji slowly reached out and grabbed onto Yukari's chin softly. Then, he carefully turned her head to face him once more. "...I don't want to see you in pain... just tell me what's bothering you. I'll do anything I can to assist you."

Yukari's eyes quickly opened again, and she just stood there in utter shock and silence. She did not attempt to react violently to his actions, nor did she even seem upset about her current situation in the slightest. She merely focused her eyes right on Ryoji's gorgeous blue ones, and she finally spoke up in a soft tone.

"Ryoji-kun..."

Ryoji's facial expression was extremely soft and affectionate as he locked his eyes right with Yukari's. She was oddly relaxed, and she could feel the tears returning. Taking a deep breath, she finally opened her mouth and started to speak in a slightly trembling voice.

"It's... it's about Arisato-kun..."

"I see. What about him?"

"He's just... been talking with a lot of other girls lately."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Well..."

"All the girls I've seen him with seem to have problems that need to be worked out, and they need a friend. He listens to them and gives them advice. I don't see what's wrong with it."

"It's just that... Arisato-kun did the same thing for me a few months earlier. He listened to me and stayed with me when I needed him. I thought I was special to him, and I thought we were getting close. However, I can see now that I was wrong. He does the same thing for a lot of girls he meets. I know I probably sound selfish for saying that, but I... I..."

"You love him?"

"H-hai." Yukari slowly nodded and closed her eyes once more, causing another tear to slide down her right cheek. "I love him so much, but it's obvious that the feeling isn't mutual. It hurts... it h-hurts so much. I really thought he did care for me in that way... b-but all that time we spent together... it meant n-nothing to him." The tears finally started to flow down Yukari's cheeks in tiny, rapid streams again.

Ryoji looked as though his heart were being ripped in two as Yukari started to sob hysterically. Reaching out, he wrapped both arms around her figure gently and pulled her close to him. Surprisingly, Yukari didn't try to pull away. Instead, she wrapped her arms back around Ryoji in return and buried her face in his chest while she continued to shed her tears. After a few moments, Ryoji rested his chin atop Yukari's head lightly and started to rub her back. Even though this was the first time he was able to hold someone he loved, he wasn't able to enjoy it.

The two were locked in that embrace for over five minutes. Once Yukari finally started to calm herself down, she lifted her head up to look at Ryoji.

"I-I'm sorry to p-put you th-through this, Ryoji-kun. I d-don't usually act like th-this... but it's b-been so hard to keep all of this b-bottled up inside lately. Arisato-kun helped me wh-when I was faltering. H-he renewed my hope. B-but then... do you know h-how it feels to love someone who w-will never love you back the same way? Now I'm f-faltering all over again..."

Ryoji remained silent at first, but he finally spoke in a quiet voice while he held Yukari close still.

"I do know what it feels like. It's one of the most painful things in the world aside from watching the one you love suffer."

"Wow, y-you really do understand..." Yukari could tell for certain that Ryoji was being sincere just from his tone of voice and the look in his eyes. "Are you s-sure you're the same perverted g-guy who peeked at me and th-the other girls in the hot springs at K-Kyoto a few days ago?"

Ryoji's muscles tensed up slightly when Yukari said this, and he closed his eyes a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry, Yukari-san. I'm sorry for doing such a stupid thing and making you upset back then. I didn't completely understand my true feelings at that time..."

"Your true feelings about what?"

"Uh... nandemonai."

"It's okay, you can tell me. You were kind enough to listen to my problems, and I want to do the same for you. If there's any way I can help, I wanna try." Yukari's tears had completely stopped for the time being, and she slowly started to unwrap her arms from around his body. "Thank-you, by the way."

Ryoji nodded, hesitating to speak while reluctantly releasing Yukari from his embrace at last.

"I... well... the truth is... I lo..."

"There you are, Ryoji!" Junpei stepped out onto the rooftop, sporting his usual grin. "I thought I might have said somethin' to upset ya, so I came lookin' for ya."

"No, you didn't upset me. I just... needed some fresh air." Ryoji once again sighed in disappointment as he slowly turned around to face his best friend.

"I see. Wait... you were just makin' up with Yuka-tan, weren't ya?"

"Uhh... n-not really. She just happened to be up here crying, and I wanted to make sure that she was okay."

"Whatever you say, man." Junpei used a sarcastic tone as he spoke, and a cocky smirk appeared on his lips.

"It's true. Tonikaku, we should probably be returning to class. Lunch break's nearly over, and I don't need to get into trouble with the teachers again." Ryoji glanced over at Yukari briefly before speaking again, and that hint of sadness in his eyes was visible once more. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation later, Yukari-san." Once this was said, he began walking toward the door with his head hanging down slightly.

"O-okay... Ryoji-kun..." Yukari spoke in a soft voice, and her facial features shifted into an expression of concern while she watched Ryoji make his way inside. This marked the first moment when she actually showed signs of truly caring for him.

"Wonder what's botherin' him. He's been actin' really strange lately." Junpei stated to Yukari as Ryoji started to descend the steps, and his grin had finally faded away.

"I know. I never thought I'd see him so depressed. I hope he'll be all right..."

"Same here. I miss my ol' buddy." Junpei began to walk toward the stairway next, letting out a short sigh of his own. "He's right though. We really should be gettin' back inside for now."

Yukari slowly nodded in agreement as she followed suit. She focused her vision on the ground, knowing that Ryoji's declining emotional state would be on her mind for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confession

It wasn't until the following day that Yukari was able to speak with Ryoji again. After classes had ended for the day, Yukari exited the building and started heading for the front gate of the schoolgrounds. The temperature started to drop again, so she was wearing her pink shirt over her white one. She spotted Ryoji walking a few feet ahead of her, and she immediately quickened her pace. In no time at all, she arrived at his side and offered him a faint smile.

"Konnichiwa, Ryoji-kun."

"Konnichiwa, Yukari-san." Ryoji turned his head to look at Yukari, and he soon returned the smile, although it was a small one also.

"Umm... do you mind if I walk with you for a while? I don't have archery practice today, so I'm heading back early."

"No, no... I don't mind at all." Ryoji wore a rather surprised expression in response to her behavior. Yukari seldom offered to spend time with him.

"Arigatou. Oh, and I was wondering... are you coming over to the dorms to hang out with Junpei today? I know for a fact that he misses you."

"Eh, I was planning to just go home again tonight. I've still got a lot of studying to do."

"All right. I hope you'll start coming back over again soon though. I never thought I'd say this, but it's really quiet there without you. It's kinda lonely too."

Ryoji's eyes widened, and he felt his jaw almost start to drop at that moment. He was also rendered speechless and couldn't respond at all.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Yukari cleared her throat and spoke up again. "Uhh, anyways... did you wanna continue the conversation we were having yesterday?"

Ryoji blinked several times, finally coming back to reality before he spoke again. "I don't know. Maybe it's best if we didn't."

"Are you sure? I don't mind listening, and I won't judge you no matter what it is."

"Well... one question first. Are you still in love with Arisato-kun?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It just... I think it would be better if we didn't talk about it after all. Thank-you for offering to help though, Yukari-san. I appreciate it."

"All right then. Honestly, I should be the one thanking you though. I've been feeling much better about the situation with Arisato-kun since you talked with me yesterday. When I cried and confessed all of those things to you, it allowed me to release some of my pain. I also finally realized that things will never work out between us. I think I started to move on too. In time, I might get over him completely."

"Honto?" A faint glimmer of hope appeared in Ryoji's eyes when he heard Yukari's statement.

"Yeah. I'm positive I'll be able to get over him eventually. I was an independent woman before I met Arisato-kun, and I'll become independent once more... but it'll be a little different this time."

"Oh. So you don't wish to have a relationship with anyone else?"

"No. Not for a long time probably."

"I see." The glimmer of hope in Ryoji's eyes was replaced by sorrow once more as he lowered his head.

"I do want to have more close friendships though. I see how much it actually helps to confide in someone you trust now. I hope you'll be one of those close friends, Ryoji-kun. I'm starting to see your true nature. Even though you sometimes act like a shallow pervert, you're a really wonderful, caring person deep down."

"Arigatou, Yukari-san. I'll always be here whenever you need me." Ryoji focused his eyes on the sidewalk, and he felt the temperature of his cheeks rising once he heard her compliment.

"I'll be here for you anytime you need me also, Ryoji-kun." Yukari smiled once again, reaching out and patting his back softly. However, she suddenly stopped in her tracks when she realized how far they had walked already. "I guess we'll be parting here for today. I need to turn here. See you later, Ryoji-kun."

Turning to the side, Yukari scurried off into the street and headed for the opposite side. Unfortunately, her mind was occupied with several different thoughts, and she neglected to look before stepping onto the pavement. A small purple car was speeding toward her, and it wouldn't have time to stop for her even if the driver slammed on the breaks. By the time Yukari realized what was happening, the car was nearly upon her, and she closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself being pushed toward her destination. She heard a cracking sound as she tumbled onto the sidewalk, and once her body stopped moving, she slowly opened her eyes. Her heart was still beating rapidly as she stared up at the sky, and after a few seconds she turned her head to the right. Ryoji was laying on the sidewalk beside her, breathing even more heavily than she was. Yukari quickly sat up and reached over, shaking Ryoji gently as her eyes widened.

"Ryoji-kun!"

Ryoji slowly opened his eyes when he heard her voice and felt her shaking him. "Yukari-san... d-daijoubu?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Yokatta." He sighed in relief and carefully started to sit up.

"What about you though? What was that cracking noise I heard?"

"It was probably noth..." Ryoji suddenly reached down and grabbed onto his right ankle, clenching his teeth as he wore an expression of pain.

"You've hurt your ankle?" Yukari's eyes widened even more, and she reached over next, carefully removing Ryoji's hand from his ankle. "Let me look at it."

"It'll be f-fine. I just hit it on the cement."

Yukari lifted Ryoji's pantleg slightly, examining his ankle and shaking her head. "It looks pretty swollen. We should probably get you to a hospital."

"N-no! That won't be necessary."

"But it might be broken!"

"My wounds heal fast."

"Nani?"

"Any wounds I sustained in the past always healed quickly, no matter how severe they were. I can't explain why, but I know for certain that we don't need to make a trip to the hospital over this."

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that because you're afraid of hospitals?"

"Positive. It should be fully healed by tomorrow." Ryoji offered Yukari a reassuring smile, but his eyes still showed signs of pain.

"W-wakatta. I'll take you back to the dorms for tonight. It's a shorter walk, and Senpai might have something we can use to help with the swelling along with some medical advice. If it's not healed by tomorrow though, I'm taking you to see a doctor."

"Very well." Ryoji nodded to acknowledge Yukari's statement as she carefully helped him to his feet.

Wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder, she started to walk in the direction of the dorms once again.

"If I'm going too fast for you, just tell me. I'll slow down."

**...**

Once they arrived back at the dormitory, Yukari explained the entire situation to Mitsuru. The young red-haired woman found a vacant room for Ryoji to reside in temporarily, then set off in search of an ice pack. Yukari carefully helped Ryoji lay down in his bed and propped up his right ankle with a pillow afterwards. Her tears were finally starting up again since she felt terrible about what she had caused.

"I'm s-so sorry, Ryoji-kun. I never meant for you to get hurt like that. I sh-should have been paying attention better."

"It's okay, Yukari-san. I know you didn't mean for this to happen, and I also know you've been really stressed out lately. You don't need to apologize."

"Yes, I do. You were..."

"Excuse me." Mitsuru knocked on the door a few times before opening it. "It seems as though you were quite fortunate. We still had one ice pack left in storage." She walked over to the bed and gently placed the ice pack over Ryoji's injured ankle. Then, she turned to face Yukari and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yukari, I understand that you've had many things on your mind lately, but I never imagined that it would cause you to take such careless actions. I'm disappointed in you."

"I'm disappointed in myself too. Gomenasai, Senpai." Yukari lowered her head and lifted up her hand to wipe away her tears once more.

"I know what you're going through is painful, but you musn't let such things interfere with your conduct... especially when it involves your duties as a S.E.E.S. member. If you make a mistake on the battlefield, the results will be even more disasterous than what they were in this situation."

"I understand. I'll try harder from now on. I don't want anyone else to be hurt on my account."

"I'm glad to hear it. If you find yourself having any more difficulties in the future, don't hesitate to pay me a visit. My door is always open to you, Yukari."

"Arigatou, Senpai. I'll remember that."

Mitsuru nodded and turned around, then walked out of the room. After the door was closed, Yukari released a deep sigh from her lungs.

"Are you okay, Yukari-san?"

"Yeah, I'm all right. I just... still don't understand why you did that for me. You could've been killed, Ryoji-kun."

"I know."

"How can you say that so calmly? How can you not hate me for what I did to you?"

"I could never hate you."

"Doshite? I deserve to be hated."

"Yukari-san, let me ask you something. Would you give up your life for Arisato-kun?"

"Of course I would."

"Would you hate him if you were injured while trying to protect him?"

"No, I'd never hate him for something like that."

"Why not?"

"Because I love him. I care about him with all of my heart, and I just want to keep him safe."

"Exactly. Now you understand."

"Wait... y-you don't mean..." Yukari's eyes suddenly widened as the dense fog was lifted from her mind. She finally understood exactly what Ryoji had been trying to convey to her all along. "Ryoji-kun... you..."

"Yes. I love you, Yukari-san."

Yukari's eyes were still wide, and her cheeks turned completely crimson, matching Ryoji's.

"B-but... why? I never expected you to..."

"I never thought I'd fall for you either... I never thought I'd fall for anyone. I can't really explain it. You're an amazing woman, Yukari-san, and I can't imagine life without you."

Yukari was utterly speechless. She had just received a confession from one of the last people she expected to hear such a thing from. She didn't know how to reply since she wasn't certain about her own feelings yet. She did know that her feelings for Ryoji had been changing recently though... changing for the better.

"I... I..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Date

Yukari opened her mouth and yawned softly as she proceeded down a narrow hallway of the dorm building. She still looked extremely drowsy since she had much difficulty sleeping the previous night. For a majority of the night she had been lying awake in her bed, tossing and turning to no avail. Not only was she concerned for Ryoji's injured ankle, but she also had another incident weighing down on her conscience. Shortly after he had confessed his feelings for her, she rushed out of his room without saying anything aside from stuttering like a loonatic.

After taking a few more steps down that hallway, Yukari finally stopped in front of another door. Facing it, she inhaled deeply and let that breath out slowly. Then, she reached out with her right hand and softly knocked her fist against the rectangular surface three times.

"R-Ryoji-kun, are you awake?" Her voice was quiet and slightly shaky.

There was nothing but silence for the next thirty seconds, and then the door finally opened slightly. Ryoji stuck his head out, and judging from the dark circles around his eyes, he didn't receive much rest either. "Hai, I'm awake."

Yukari nodded, and her cheeks automatically turned a light rosy pink as her eyes focused on his face. It was an instinct after what he had told her the previous night. "Ano... h-how's your ankle?"

"It's perfectly fine. Healed itself over night." Ryoji pushed the door open a bit more, then bent down and pulled up his right pantleg a few inches. The swelling had completely vanished, and there were no signs of bruising either.

"S-sugoi!" Yukari's eyes widened in astonishment and awe while she bent down to get a closer examination of Ryoji's ankle. "How is that even possible?"

Ryoji shrugged in response to Yukari's inquiry, and he blushed faintly when she reached out and started to stroke his ankle softly with her fingers. "I don't know. It just is. I've always been like this."

"Interesting..." Yukari still appeared to be quite amazed and intrigued by this new discovery, but she quickly pulled her hand away once she realized what she was doing to Ryoji's ankle. "G-gomenasai!" Quickly rising to her feet, she coughed in an awkward manner and tried to ignore the fact that she was blushing even harder.

"It's all right. I didn't mind it at all." Ryoji's expression grew even more melancholy when he noticed that Yukari was attempting to avoid eye contact with him after that. "I should get ready for school now. Sorry if I upset you." As he turned to move back into his room, he suddenly halted. Yukari had finally spoke again.

"Matte! I... I wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I know I should have given you an answer about how I felt, or at least told you that I needed time to think about it. I was just so taken aback that I couldn't think straight."

Ryoji shifted his gaze toward Yukari once more and shook his head. "I know you couldn't... and it was my fault for ever mentioning that in the first place. I didn't think it would make you so uncomfortable, I never meant for that to happen. I hope you can forgive me."

"You were just stating how you feel... since when is it a sin to do that? Everyone should at least have that right. I know from personal experience that it's really painful keeping things bottled up inside sometimes."

Ryoji nodded, and the corners of his lips curved upward to form a tiny smile... although his eyes revealed that he was still depressed. Yukari finally decided to take a big chance... she knew she at least owed Ryoji this one favor for everything she had put him through.

"Uhh... are you doing anything after school?"

"I'll probably be continuing my studies."

"Well... do you think you could spare some time to... what I mean is, uhh... would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Every muscle in Yukari's body tensed up, and she seemed extremely uneasy about her suggestion. She wasn't certain how a date with Ryoji would turn out at all.

Ryoji's jaw dropped, hanging halfway open as he stared at Yukari in complete shock. That question caught him completely off guard. He finally managed to regain some of his former composure, stuttering in a slightly high-pitched voice as he replied. "A-are you s-sure you r-really want to?"

"Well, no... but this might help us to finally determine if there's a chance that things could work out between us. A-are you willing to try it?"

"Of course... i-if you are."

"Yeah, I am. I'm not sure how this will end, but I'm at least willing to give it a shot. I'll meet you by the front gate right after school's over. Does that work for you?"

"H-hai."

"Okay, I need to finish getting ready. I'll see you later, Ryoji-kun."

Yukari turned and headed back the way she came, returning to her own room. Ryoji stared after her, pinching his arm just to make certain that he wasn't dreaming.

"Ow!" Nope, definitely not a dream.

**...**

The school day passed by much more swiftly than usual for Yukari, possibly because she was still anxious about her date after school. Once the final bell rang, she rose to her feet and shuffled out of the classroom. Keeping her brown eyes locked on the floor, she made her way outside and finally stopped. As she slowly lifted her head and stared at the front gate, she took in another deep breath and released it very slowly. Then, she walked toward their meeting place as slowly as she could and didn't stop again until she was right next to it. Turning around to face the school building again, she waited in complete silence. She watched as a river of students poured out from the front doors and moved toward the front gate, passing by her as they exited the schoolgrounds. After nearly a minute had passed, her eyes finally picked out a dark-haired boy in the crowd. He was wearing a white shirt and that same yellow scarf as always, and his blue eyes soon met hers as he approached her position. He paused a few inches in front of her, and he had another tiny smile appear on his lips.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

"All right then."

Ryoji slowly held out his hand to Yukari, and his cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink as he did so. Yukari swallowed hard, and her own cheeks followed suit as she reached out in an uncertain manner. She grasped onto Ryoji's hand softly, and the two of them began to walk away from the schoolgrounds together. Both of them walked a few dozen feet without uttering a single word... until Ryoji finally decided to speak up.

"Umm... is there any place in particular that you'd like to visit on our date?"

"N-not really."

"Oh, o-okay. I gave Junpei money to pay for movie tickets for us. I specifically told him to get two tickets for that movie you were talking about last week... that one you really wanted to see. Unfortunately, he must have misheard me and bought tickets for a horror movie instead. Although I'm starting to think he did it on purpose..."

"Well, it _is_ Junpei we're talking about. Anyways, I don't mind. I'll go to see the movie with you."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Besides, how scary can it really be? I'm sure I've seen a lot worse stuff in Tartarus."

"Huh?"

"Oh, n-nothing..."

Well, Yukari regretted her decision immensely once the movie started. The plot was about a grotesque-looking ghost that terrorized and murdered a group of teenagers who wandered into its abandoned old mansion at night.

"A g-ghost? Why d-did it have to be a ghost?! I c-could have handled anything else but th-that..." Yukari whispered under her breath, and her entire body was trembling as she stared wide-eyed at the large screen. Ghosts were the one type of being that frightened her to no end.

The ghost in the movie soon killed off the first victim by causing the ax on a suit of armor to swing downward, decapitating the poor young fellow. Afterwards, it showed a close-up of the ghost's deformed face as it laughed in a psychotic manner. Yukari screamed as loud as the teenagers in the movie during that scene, and she quickly covered her eyes with both hands. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it through the rest of the movie. As she whimpered and trembled in fear, she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her and pull her over slightly. When she uncovered her eyes again, she realized that her head was now resting on Ryoji's shoulder. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson in response to this, but it was difficult to notice in the dark movie theater.

"We can leave if it's too frightening for you, I don't mind." Ryoji whispered, still holding Yukari close to him.

"N-no. I'll be fine." Yukari couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her own mouth. While part of her wanted to rush out of that movie theater like there was no tomorrow, part of her also wished to stay. She felt warm and surprisingly more calm while Ryoji held her. It also felt quite pleasant, which is something she did not expect. She just wanted this new feeling to last a while longer, even if it came at the cost of eternal nightmares. She wanted Ryoji to keep holding her since she felt safe and happy with him. Contrary to her first expectations, this was not an awkward moment for her at all. It seemed almost completely natural for her to be sitting there with her head on Ryoji's shoulder while he kept an arm around her and comforted her. Just a few hours before this moment, she never would have guessed that it would turn out like this... never in her wildest dreams.

Once the movie was finished, Yukari and Ryoji exited the movie theater. They both stopped outside the front doors and turned to face each other. Yukari was oddly wearing a smile.

"Thanks for taking me here. I actually did enjoy that movie... kinda..."

"You're welcome. I just hope you're not too freaked out by it."

"Don't worry. I won't be... as long as you're with me."

Ryoji blushed again, and Yukari immediately placed a hand over her mouth once she realized what she had just said. Moments later, she quickly attempted to change the subject and hoped that her words would be forgotten.

"Uhh... wh-what should we do next?"

Ryoji lifted his left hand and started to rub his chin as he began to ponder over all the possibilities. Finally, he spoke again when an idea came to him.

"Well, we could always hang out at Paulownia Mall for a while."

"Hmm... okay."

The couple departed from Port Island Station and found themselves arriving at the mall a short time later. After entering the building, Ryoji grabbed onto Yukari's hand softly and led her over to the right. He stopped in front of the door to an arcade.

"Junpei and I come here sometimes to hang out. I'm not sure if you're really into video games, but I thought I could at least show you this place. You might like it."

"Well, I'm willing to try almost anything at least once."

Yukari had that small smile return to her lips, and she didn't try to resist in the slightest when Ryoji pulled her inside of the arcade. She never really tried playing video games before, so she mostly just observed while Ryoji showed her some of his favorite games. Before their date, she would have considered such an act to be a pointless and boring waste of time. However, she actually found that watching him play games was entertaining to her now. Her perspective on his immature and child-like aspects had changed. Instead of finding this behavior annoying, she thought it was cute.

Once Ryoji finished showing her most of his favorite games, he asked if she would take part in a racing game with him. Yukari accepted, even though she knew that she would most likely lose by a long shot. Much to her surprise, however, she performed quite well. She and Ryoji were neck and neck for most of the race, and he beat her by just a few seconds.

"Whoa, your skills are impressive! Are you sure this is your first time playing?"

"Yep. I must say, that was a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

Yukari actually giggled, which is something she hadn't done in several months. Ryoji chuckled softly, and he soon led Yukari out of the arcade again. This time, he put some change into the crane game right outside the door. In just one try, he managed to snag a Jack Frost doll. Once the plushie dropped out, he picked it up and handed it to his date.

"For you, Yukari-san."

"Arigatou, Ryoji-kun." Yukari smiled even wider, taking the fluffy object from Ryoji's hands. She suddenly blushed again when her stomach growled out of the blue.

"Uhh, maybe we should go find something to eat now."

"No, I'll be fine for a while if you'd rather wait, Ryoji-kun."

"Well, there were a few other places I wanted to visit, especially Club Escapade... but we can go there another day. I think they're closed right now anyway."

"O-okay."

"Well... uhh... that is to say... if y-you think you want to come on another date with me again. If not, I completely understand. I know I-I'm not exactly anyone's idea of Prince Charming."

Yukari kept quiet as she thought over Ryoji's words briefly, and then she finally opened her mouth to respond.

"Surprisingly, I think I'd enjoy having more dates with you... and no, you're not Prince Charming, but that's okay. I don't need a Prince Charming. I just need someone who will be there for me and love me no matter what."

"Well, I promise you that I'd try my utmost to be there for you whenever you need me, and my feelings for you will never change no matter how much time passes."

"Yeah, I know that now." Yukari found herself blushing yet again, and her chest started to feel extremely warm. She and Ryoji joined hands once more as they left Paulownia Mall for the evening. They headed out to Iwatodai Station, and Ryoji bought Yukari some takoyaki before finally walking her back to the dormitory.

Once they arrived back at the dorms, she released his hand and let out a content sigh from her lungs.

"Thank-you for a wonderful time, Ryoji-kun."

"You're more than welcome, Yukari-san. I should probably head back home and study now..."

"All right. Good luck."

"...b-but before I do, c-could I give you something?"

"What is it?"

"A k-kiss... j-just on the cheek! I-if it's still too soon for that, I'm t-truly sorry... I w-won't overstep any boundaries a-again."

"N-no, it's okay. I d-don't mind... a-as long as it's just on the cheek."

Ryoji and Yukari's cheeks were both as red as cherries when the former nodded, gulping as he started to lean forward hesitantly. He finally gave her crimson skin a soft peck with his lips and pulled away.

"O-oyasumi, Yukari-san."

"Oyasumi, Ryoji-kun."

She watched quietly as he turned and walked away from the dorm building, and that blush still hadn't faded from her cheeks yet. This was the first time she actually felt sad to see him leave since she first met him.

**...**

For several days to follow, Yukari and Ryoji went out on dates right after school again. They talked about many personal things, and they grew closer and closer with each passing day. They visited many different areas and participated in countless enjoyable activities together. They even spent some time in the playground at Naganaki Shrine. However, they still weren't able to visit Club Escapade.

It was obvious that both of them were feeling much better since they started dating though. They both appeared significantly more cheerful, and Yukari rarely lost her temper anymore. She also realized that she had been thinking about Minato less and less since that first date. There was only one man on her mind ninety-nine percent of the time now... Ryoji.

Yukari was amazed at how close the two of them had become in such a short amount of time, but she knew that must be a sign that they were truly meant to be. She had never been happier in her life, and she hoped that those wonderful times would last forever. Unfortunately, she had no idea that her blissful moments with Ryoji would come to a devastating end much sooner than she ever could have imagined...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Dreadful Truth is Revealed

"I had a lovely time, as usual."

"As did I, Yukari-san."

"Ryoji-kun, you can call me 'Yukari-chan' from now on."

"If that is what you wish, Yukari-chan."

"It is." Yukari was smiling again... this was starting to become a regular habit for her.

It was officially the last day of November, and although the temperature was still dropping rapidly, she always felt warm when she was with Ryoji. Even though they had only been dating for a little over a week, she felt as though she had known him for her entire life. She couldn't even remember what life was like without him. It was as though he had become a part of her. Their hearts were connected in a way that no one else could understand. Most of the S.E.E.S. members were stunned at how well the two of them hit it off.

"Ryoji-kun, I..." Yukari didn't even attempt to finish her thought, she just started to lean forward. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, and they appeared as though they were caught in a trance. Her cheeks were slightly warm, and they regained that light pink color once more.

Ryoji swallowed hard, and his own cheeks matched the shade of Yukari's. Without saying a word, he began to follow her lead. He started to lean in, but at a slower pace than she was. At last, their lips met, and Yukari continued to keep her eyes locked on Ryoji's, gazing into them with a loving expression. Ryoji did the same, and his own affections were obvious as he became completely lost in Yukari's eyes. Yukari parted her lips slightly, and Ryoji followed suit shortly afterwards. They deepened the kiss just a bit more, and both of them instinctively closed their eyelids. Then, they wrapped their arms around each other, and Ryoji began to rub Yukari's sides slowly as they held each other close. They were locked in that position for nearly a minute before she pulled back by a few centimeters. Opening her eyes just a sliver, she whispered as softly as she could.

"I knew a first kiss was supposed to be something special, but I never thought it would be that amazing. I swear I just took a brief trip to heaven without dying..."

"I was thinking the same thing." Ryoji opened his eyes ever so slightly, and he was still wearing a faint smile of his own. He continued to caress her sides as he held onto her, keeping his body pressed up right against her own.

"Well, great minds think alike." Yukari's smile transformed into a bit of a smirk, and she just kept her arms wrapped around Ryoji as well.

Ryoji slowly nodded in agreement as his smile grew very faintly. He lifted his head a tiny bit, then pressed his lips against Yukari's forehead. Letting out a soft, disappointed sigh, he finally stopped rubbing her sides.

"I hate to do this, but I should head back now."

"Okay. I just wish we could spend more time together. It always seems like time passes by way too fast when we're together, and then we have to part again. I want to be by your side always."

"So do I, Yukari-chan. I wish it were possible as well."

"Well, at the very least, we may get to spend more time together once school's out."

"True." Ryoji bestowed a second kiss upon Yukari's forehead before he finally released her from his embrace. "Good-night, and sleep well, my love."

"Good-night, Darling. Pleasant dreams." Yukari unwrapped her arms from around Ryoji's body next. Her eyes revealed her faint sorrow at his parting as he turned and walked away. However, this was only a small fraction of the sorrow that she would be experiencing within the next few months. She was still ignorant of the fact that this would be one of the last purely blissful moments that she would ever spend with him.

**...**

The second day of December was when huge troubles arose for Yukari and all of the other S.E.E.S. members as well. With an extremely anxious expression on her face, Yukari stepped into the command room of the dormitory, which was being occupied by Mitsuru and Fuuka. It was presently the Dark Hour, and Mitsuru seemed tense also, almost as though she were thinking about something really hard. Fuuka was using her persona, Juno, to track something.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" This situation only served to increase Yukari's own anxiety.

"We can't find Aigis." Mitsuru replied in a rather serious tone as she turned her head to look at the brunette.

"That's odd... I can't find Ryoji-kun either. He was supposed to meet me for a date after school, but he never showed up at our usual meeting spot. I haven't even seen him around the dorms all evening. He's never once missed a date yet either..."

"Hmm... perhaps their disappearances are connected somehow. Did he..."

Before Mitsuru could finish her question, Fuuka finally spoke.

"I've located Aigis. She's on the Moonlight Bridge."

"Good work. Let's rally up the other S.E.E.S. members and make our way there." Mitsuru was already out the door the moment those words left her lips, and Yukari was tagging along closely behind her.

When all of the S.E.E.S. members finally arrived at the Moonlight Bridge, they discovered Aigis there. She was resting on her knees, and her circuits appeared to be malfunctioning. Smoke was being expelled from both sides of her head. Once everyone was gathered around her, she finally began to speak, and there was a hint of emotion and sadness in her robotic voice.

"I'm sorry... I finally remember who I am... who _he_ is..."

"He?" Mitsuru arched her right eyebrow, keeping her arms crossed over her chest while she fixed her gaze on the damaged android.

Ignoring Mitsuru, Aigis glanced up at Minato and held out her hand to him. "...I remember why I always wanted to be by your side... I'm sorry... I failed..."

"There's no need for you to apologize..." The voice of a male spoke nearby, mixing with the sound of approaching footsteps.

Yukari's eyes widened when she instantly recognized that voice... that voice she had come to know so well over the course of the past several days. She instantly turned her head in the direction the voice came from and gasped.

"Ryoji-kun?!" She felt her eyes filling with tears of relief, causing the image of her lover to become blurred. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought tha..."

"It's all my fault..." Ryoji seemed to ignore her comments as he spoke in a sorrowful tone. That melancholy expression returned to his face, and his head lowered once more.

"What are you talking about?!" Akihiko roared, and Mitsuru almost had to restrain him. It was clear that he was immensely upset about the current situation.

After taking a deep breath, Ryoji proceeded to explain everything that he had just remembered about himself. He explained that he was the manifestation of all Shadows, known as the Appriser. He also explained how his purpose for existing was to aid some "maternal being" as she emerged into the world. Lastly, he explained an occurrence from ten years prior. He had been sealed away inside a human child by Aigis because she couldn't defeat him... and that child was Minato Arisato.

"There's more... I need to tell you... but..." Before Ryoji could utter another word, he lost consciousness and collapsed onto his stomach.

Yukari's eyes widened even more, and she frantically rushed to his side. After bending down next to him, she started to shake him gently while fresh tears began to roll down her cheeks yet again. "Ryoji-kun! Ryoji-kun, daijoubu?!"

"I don't think he can hear you, Yukari. We should take he and Aigis back to the dorms for the time being. When he awakens, perhaps he'll finish his explanation." Mitsuru's eyes were soft and compassionate as she spoke. She knew that this whole incident was probably hardest on Yukari due to her feelings.

After everyone returned to the dorm building, Yukari slowly pushed open a door to one of the rooms. This particular room was another set of temporary accomodations that had been lent to Ryoji for the night. After stepping inside, she tiptoed over to the bed and knelt down beside it. Trying to hold back her tears, she gazed down at the sleeping figure of her beloved one. After a few minutes, she reached out with her right hand and used the back of it to caress his cheek as softly as she could.

"None of this makes any sense... Ryoji-kun... my Ryoji-kun... you're the Appriser? I'm having such a hard time actually believing any of this. How can it be true? Please tell me you're just trying to pull a prank on us... tell me that it's all one big joke. It can't be true, it just can't."

"I don't believe he was joking. He sounded too serious for that." Mitsuru stood in the doorway, and her scarlet eyes displayed much concern.

Yukari removed her hand from Ryoji's cheek, then turned her head to face Mitsuru. She appeared somewhat nervous when she caught a glimpse of the older female.

"S-Senpai... gomenasai. I know I probably shouldn't be in here. It's just..."

"I understand. You're worried about him."

"Y-yeah."

"I'm not upset with you. I just came to tell you that you shouldn't deprive yourself of sleep. It is necessary for you to get some rest... a lack thereof may cause your performance during your classes to suffer."

"I don't think I can sleep at all, and if I do horrible in my classes, it won't be because I didn't get any rest... it'll be because of how worried I am."

"Well, you could try at the very least... I don't think Ryoji would want for you to suffer from insomnia on account of his condition."

"Probably not, but..."

"Just try. I'm heading back to my own room to finish up with some paperwork, then I'll attempt to sleep as well. This situation hasn't completely sunk in for me yet either, but I'm dealing with it as best as I can. Fretting over it won't make the circumstances any better, which is why I prefer to face such challenges calmly."

"All right, Senpai. I'll try my best too." Yukari stood up and rubbed her eyes, revealing that she truly did require sleep soon.

"That's what I like to hear. Good-night, Yukari." Mitsuru smiled very faintly before she turned and stepped out into the hallway again.

"Night, Senpai." Yukari dragged herself back to her own room and plopped down on her bed, then laid back on it.

**...**

Needless to say, Yukari found herself struggling to focus during all of her classes the following day. She spent almost the entire time either daydreaming about Ryoji or trying not to doze off in the middle of her lectures since she only acquired approximately two hours of sleep altogether. After school had finally ended, Mitsuru entered the classroom and notified all of the S.E.E.S. members who were present there of Ryoji's condition. He had finally regained consciousness after his long slumber. Yukari exhaled deeply once she heard the news. She was quite relieved, and about a quarter of the weight of worry she carried had been lifted from her shoulders in a matter of seconds.

Later that evening, all of the S.E.E.S. members, aside from Aigis, assembled together up in the control room of the dormitory to hear out the rest of Ryoji's explanation. He informed them that this "maternal being's" name was Nyx, and that she would bring about the destruction of all life... also known as The Fall. He also explained that it would be impossible to defeat Nyx or prevent her from coming into the world.

"The hell?! Are you sayin' everyone's gonna die and there's nothin' we can do about it?!" Junpei quickly shot up from his seat, visibly frustrated and flustered.

"Yes. However, I can give you a choice." Ryoji was using a serious tone as he spoke, but it still had a faint hint of sadness to it.

"A choice?" Mitsuru seemed curious about this option since they had just been informed that Nyx was unable to be destroyed.

"You can kill me." Ryoji replied, and Yukari couldn't believe her ears.

"WH-WHAT?!"

"I said you can kill me. You see, because I lived inside of Arisato-kun, I have a human side as well. If he is the one to carry out the death sentence, I believe the human part of me will die."

"H-how does that s-solve anything?!" Yukari was hysterical after hearing this horrid suggestion, and her tears were threatening to be released once more.

"Because if you kill me, you will all forget everything. You'll forget about me, about Shadows, about Nyx... you'll forget about the Dark Hour, Tartarus, and The Fall as well. Thus, you will all be able to return to your normal lives, and you'll be able to live in peace until the moment The Fall arrives. You won't have to live each day fearing your inescapable demises. Please... I don't want to see you all suffer like that. I want you all to be happy right up until the moment of your deaths." Ryoji's voice was cracking as he spoke, and he sounded as though he might break into tears as well.

Everyone sat at their seats in silence for several minutes as they all pondered deeply over Ryoji's words of warning and advice. Finally, Ryoji himself stood and began to walk out of the room. "You don't have to decide anything at this very moment. I'll leave and give you time to think about it. New Year's Eve is when I will return, so you have until then to make up your minds. After that day, my human form will just dissolve away anyway... and I'll become one with the Shadows again."

After speaking those last words, Ryoji exited the room and shut the door behind him.

"Ryoji, wait!" Junpei called after his former best friend, although it was futile.

"I don't sense him anymore. Ryoji-kun is no longer here." Fuuka sighed in devastation, then closed her eyes.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE!" Yukari screamed at the top of her lungs and darted for the door. After rushing out into the hallway, she descended three flights of stairs at a dangerous speed. Distraught, she burst out from the front doors of the dorm building and started to glance about in all directions. Then, she began screaming as loud as she could, disregarding the fact that people in the vicinity might be asleep.

"RYOJI-KUN! RYOJI-KUN, DON'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK! ONEGAI! COME BACK! I'M BEGGING YOU!" When there was no response, she collapsed on her knees and began to sob hysterically. However, she suddenly stopped and blinked when she felt a hand on her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Remaining Opportunities

The hand that gently gripped onto Yukari's shoulder felt warm and familiar. She shifted her head slightly to the left, and once she noticed how pale the appendage was, her expression brightened just a tinge.

"I th-thought you were gone until New Year's Eve..." Sniffling, she began to wipe away her tears, although she still wasn't certain if Ryoji would stay.

"I deemed that to be the best decision considering the circumstances... but then I heard you crying and screaming my name. I had to make certain that you were okay." His tone of voice was soft and concerned.

"I never thought I would react this way... I just can't stand the thought of losing another person I care about. I'm... not strong enough." After the tears were dried, she lifted her right hand and placed it upon his own.

"On the contrary... if you've proven anything to me, it's the opposite. Many people would have given up hope if they had gone through what you went through, but you didn't do that. You dealt with your problems, and you kept fighting on... even before you had Arisato-kun and other people to help you through it. I know you'll be strong enough to endure this as well. I'm honestly astonished that you still wish to be with me even after learning the truth..."

"Whether you're the Appriser or not, it doesn't matter. You're still you... you're still the man I fell in love with... my Ryoji-kun. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life..."

"Believe me, I want nothing more than to just remain human and stay at your side as well. However, our eternal parting is inevitable. We must accept that, no matter how we feel about each other. I... I won't be the Ryoji you fell in love with once New Year's Eve passes..."

"Well, we still have some time until that day comes... w-would you be willing to stay and spend some more time with me before then?"

"If it would please you, of course I will."

"Yes, it would... but would it please you?"

"Do I really need to answer, or is this supposed to be a rhetorical question?" Ryoji carefully bent down and grabbed onto both of Yukari's hands, then helped her to her feet slowly. "Yukari-chan, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life. You're strong and not afraid to speak your mind when it comes to something you believe in... yet you also have a sweet and caring side, and you'll do anything you can to protect those you care about. It was because of you that I was able to experience the most wonderful and rare human emotion of all... love." His tone was soft yet serious, and his sapphire eyes were affectionate as they met Yukari's once more.

"Ryoji-kun..." Yukari gazed back lovingly into his eyes, and hers started to fill with tears again... although they were tears of happiness for once. She kept holding onto his hands, wishing that this moment could last forever. "Can we just forget about the end of the world and our parting for a while? Until New Year's Eve comes... can we just enjoy being at each other's side?"

"That sounds perfectly wonderful... however, I won't appear to any of the other S.E.E.S. members. None of them but you will see me before the day I promised to return."

"Well, I feel special then..."

"You _are_ special, Yukari-chan. I wouldn't make this exception for anyone but you."

Another tiny smile finally returned for Yukari as she leaned forward and caused their lips to connect once more.

**...**

Throughout the month of December, Yukari and Ryoji spent as much time together as they could once her classes ended each day. One particular evening, Mitsuru's curiousity and concern got the better of her, and she finally decided to pry into Yukari's life a bit.

"Yukari, you've been going out a lot more often lately. I know it's not really my place to ask, but do you mind telling me where you've been going?"

Yukari stopped right before she reached the stairway, then turned around to face the older female. "I've been out with Ryoji-kun." Her lips were curved upward into a large grin, and her cheeks automatically turned that rosy pink color just for mentioning his name.

"Excuse me?"

"He came back to spend time with me... I'm sorry if it's a problem for you, Senpai. I can limit the time I spend with him from now on if that's the case. It's just that... we want to savor every remaining moment we have together."

"No, it isn't a problem. I just wanted to make certain that everything was all right."

"Well, everything's fantastic right now. Thanks for your concern though, Senpai." Upon saying this, Yukari began to ascend the steps to return to her room.

Akihiko stepped up beside Mitsuru's chair, wearing a slightly bewildered expression. "Fuuka still doesn't sense his presence. Are you sure Yukari's not just hallucinating when she sees Ryoji? She was pretty upset when he left..."

"The thought did cross my mind... but my heart is telling me that she truly does see him. Besides, it does seem like something Ryoji would do... return to see his lover before he must depart again. The two of them were nearly inseparable."

"I suppose you're right."

**...**

The following evening, Yukari and Ryoji finally received the chance to visit Club Escapade. After arriving at Paulownia Mall, they approached the entrance of the club, and Ryoji held the door open for his girlfriend. "After you, Milady."

"Why thank-you, my good sir." Yukari stepped inside and took a good look around while Ryoji closed the door behind them. After spotting an empty booth in the corner, he grabbed onto her hand softly and led her toward it. She took a seat on one side of the table while he sat across from her.

"This place is... interesting. I've never been to a club before."

"Neither have I, although it looks pretty entertaining. Would you care to join me for a dance, Yukari-chan?"

"Uhh... I d-don't really dance."

"Oh come on... you can't be that bad."

"Wakaranai. I've never really tried."

"Then, give me the pleasure of being your first dance partner. I won't make you stay up there for long... pleeease?" Ryoji's lower lip protruded slightly, and he made an irresistably adorable puppy face while holding out his hand to her.

Yukari sighed deeply, and she took his hand before standing up. Then, she allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor while she wore a nervous and uncertain expression. He was probably the only person in the universe who could coax her into dancing.

Once the next song began to play, she started to awkwardly dance along with Ryoji. However, as the song progressed, she grew more confident, and she actually started to enjoy herself. She seemed to enjoy almost any activity as long as he was with her. After dancing for the entire duration of the next two songs, both of them returned to their booth. Their cheeks were flushed, and they were breathing somewhat heavily.

"You're a natural, Yukari-chan. You danced beautifully."

"A-arigatou, Ryoji-kun."

"Would you care for a drink?"

"Umm... sure."

"What would you like then?"

"Maybe just ginger ale."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Ryoji stood up and pulled out his wallet as he walked up to the drink counter. After about a minute had passed, he returned to the booth and set two clear beverage glasses down on the table. After thanking her boyfriend, Yukari raised her left eyebrow.

"What did you buy for yourself?"

"Not sure. I told the bartender to surprise me with something alcoholic."

"Nani?! How'd you get your hands on alcohol?"

"I made a fake ID."

After seeing that look Yukari gave him, Ryoji shrugged.

"Hey, I just wanted to test out a few drinks. I won't retain this human form much longer."

"A-all right. Just be careful."

"I'm not planning to get drunk, Yukari-chan. I'm just sampling..."

Well, one "sample" soon turned into two... which eventually turned into ten. At that time, Yukari slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand since Ryoji was wobbling back and forth in his seat.

"Yukari-chan, I didn't know you had a twin..." Even though he was completely intoxicated, his speech was oddly clear as crystal... he didn't slur his words in the slightest.

"I don't."

"Then, why is there two of you?"

"There isn't. You're drunk."

"No, I'm n... Yukari-chan!"

"What?"

"We should dance!"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Aww, don't be shy. I know you dance like an angel."

"I'm a little more concerned about _your_ dancing."

"No need to worry. I can dance just fi..." As soon as Ryoji tried to stand up from his seat, he collapsed and landed face first on the floor.

"Daijoubu?!" Yukari's eyes widened, and she knelt down on the floor before helping Ryoji sit up carefully.

"I'm fine. That floor isn't very soft though..." Ryoji winced, rubbing his nose.

"Of course it isn't. We should probably get out of here. I'm not sure where to take you though... I can't return you to the dorms in your condition."

After thinking over several options, Yukari finally pulled Ryoji to his feet. Wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder again, she led him out of the club. They exited Paulownia Mall, and Yukari helped him to a nearby hotel. She managed to pay for a room, although she was forced to pay for an entire week's stay.

"I'm so glad I have that part-time job as a waitress..." Yukari sighed in relief as she laid Ryoji down in the queen-sized bed of their new room. She only worked about one day per week, but the tips were excellent since she was required to don maid garments.

"Yukari-chan, I don't feel so good..."

"I'm not surprised. Just lay there and try to get some rest."

"Okay. You won't leave me, will you?"

"No... I'm not going to leave you." Yukari slowly leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Ryoji's forehead while grabbing onto his right hand.

He smiled and blushed faintly in response, then closed his eyes. In mere minutes, his mind slipped into that dark void of slumber. Yukari sighed, shaking her head and whispering under her breath.

"You're gonna have a massive hangover tomorrow."

**...**

The following day, Yukari was confronted by Mitsuru because of her absence from the dorm. The former explained exactly what happened, knowing that she probably wouldn't get off easy for this.

"I know it's wrong but... but I was thinking about staying at that hotel for the rest of the week. It would give me and Ryoji-kun more time to spend together. Plus, I did technically pay for a week's accomodations."

"As your senpai, I cannot condone this behavior, Yukari..."

"I know." Yukari's gaze shifted down to the ground, and her eyes revealed that she was feeling both ashamed and disappointed.

"However, as your friend, I realize how much you really need this. I will allow you to remain there temporarily with Ryoji, and I'll cover for you if suspicions arise at the dormitory. However, you must promise me that you will exercise caution, and call my cellphone immediately if you run into any trouble. It is still considerably dangerous here... especially during the night."

"I promise, Senpai... and thanks."

**...**

Yukari and Ryoji slept at the hotel every night for that entire week. Finally, on the night of December the thirtieth... the night just before New Year's Eve... Yukari decided to ask if Ryoji wanted to take their relationship to the next step. He was lying on his back in bed, and his gaze was focused on the ceiling. He appeared to be lost in thought. Yukari climbed onto the bed and sat down beside him, which instantly snapped his attention back to reality. Turning his head and setting his eyes upon his lover's smiling face, he returned the gesture. His lips curved upward, forming a large grin. Yukari moved over, carefully sitting down on Ryoji's stomach. He raised both of his arms and wrapped them around her waist afterwards.

"Umm..." The pair spoke simultaneously.

"Go ahead, Yukari-chan." Ryoji nodded, and his smile widened slightly. "You go first."

"W-well... I was w-wondering... i-if you... uhh..." Yukari continued to stutter for about half a minute before she took a deep breath. Afterwards, she was able to spit out her thought at last. "...d-do you wanna make love?"

Ryoji's eyes widened, and his jaw almost dropped all the way down to his feet. He obviously wasn't expecting to hear such a question come from her. After nearly a minute of silence, he finally found his voice. "S-sure... i-if you wish t-to, Yukari-chan..."

"I d-do. This last month we've spent together has only made my feelings for you grow even stronger. I've never felt this way about anyone before... not even Arisato-kun. I love everything about you... your adorable child-like behavior, your gentleman qualities that I never thought you possessed before, your beautiful blue eyes, and the way you hold me at night... I love it all. I love you so damn much Ryoji-kun, and I want to exhibit that love to you... we won't get another chance."

"This past month has been wonderful for me as well. I never thought you would want to be with me after learning about my true identity... but I'm glad that you did. I'm glad that I returned here to spend more time with you. This experience has deepened my love for you also, and I'll be happy to take the next step with you if you're ready. I love all of your qualities, even your short temper... which hasn't been so short as of late. Now that I've realized my true feelings, I know that you're the only girl I ever want to be with. I still feel guilty about the perverted way I acted before... I'm so sorry, Yukari-chan."

"Apology accepted. I know you've changed, Ryoji-kun. I'm glad that you did too. Although, I don't think I'd mind that perverted behavior much if... you only directed it at me and no one else."

"Is that so?" Ryoji's right eyebrow raised up slightly, and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Mmhmm." Yukari nodded in response, and she slowly started to unwrap Ryoji's scarf from around his neck. After rewrapping it around one of the bedposts, she continued on to her next objective... undoing the buttons on Ryoji's shirt. He released her waist and began to do the same with her shirt as well. Minutes later, two white shirts, a pink sweater lined with fur at the top, and a white bra laid in a pile on the floor beside the bed. A topless Yukari laid on the bed right next to a shirtless Ryoji. She slowly ran her left palm down his bare chest and belly, then back up again. Meanwhile, he held her left breast in a soft grip, squeezing it gently every few seconds.

Before they knew what was happening, both of them found themselves leaning forward instinctively. Their eyes closed as they pressed their lips together once more. Yukari's mouth opened slightly, giving Ryoji's tongue access to hers. She let out a soft moan of pleasure when their tongues began to rub up against each other, and she felt something tugging at her skirt. Understanding the significance of this action, she extended her right hand and fumbled around on the table adjacent to the bed. After a few brief moments, she discovered the location of the lamp's switch and turned it off. This would prove to be one of the most memorable nights of her entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Final Parting

Yukari slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times to adjust her vision to the illumination of daybreak. Once she could see properly, she realized that she was still lying in bed... and her head was repeatedly being lifted up and then brought back down slowly. Blinking, she sat up partially and looked down. Her cheeks automatically turned a bright shade of crimson when she understood the situation. After experiencing one of the best moments of her life the previous night, she had fallen asleep on top of Ryoji with her head resting on his chest... and both of them were still utterly naked. She swallowed hard while staring down at her partner, but a tiny smile formed on her lips after a moment. He looked so peaceful and adorable when he was sleeping.

Leaning down, she planted a soft kiss on his left cheek. Then, she carefully climbed off of him and took a seat on the bed beside him. Much to her surprise, he opened his eyes just seconds after she had done this. He immediately smiled when the first thing he laid eyes on was the woman he loved with all of his heart.

"Ohayo, Yukari-chan." His voice remained soft as it usually was when he spoke to her.

"Ohayo, Ryoji-kun. Did you sleep well?"

"Indeed. I always sleep well when you're nearby. I also had a lovely dream."

"Oh, what was it about?"

"It was about us... getting married on the beach. All of our friends were there to celebrate with us. You were wearing the most gorgeous white dress I had ever seen in my life, and you also had a white rose in your hair. I was wearing a black tuxedo, of course, and after the reception, we went for a walk by ourselves. I carried you barefoot through the warm sand, and we watched the sunset together." Ryoji closed his eyes again and took in a deep breath. "I remember it all so vividly... the sound of the waves... the smell of your perfume..."

"It sounds like a wonderful dream. If only it were real... I would love to be married to you someday."

"I wish it were real as well. If it were, I'd propose to you right now, and I'd marry you on a beach right after you finished school. I'd stay with you forever, and I'd sing to you... just like I did in the dream."

"You sang to me?"

"I did." Ryoji opened his eyes and sat upright in bed, then slowly wrapped his arms around Yukari. He pulled her close, causing her head to rest right up against his chest again. Her cheeks became that beet red color as she embraced him in return. He started to rock her from side to side slowly as he held her. Opening his mouth, he began to quietly sing the chorus of the song "May I" by Trading Yesterday.

"May I hold you... as you fall to sleep... when the world is closing in, and you can't breathe? May I love you? May I be your shield... when no one can be found? May I lay you down?"

Ryoji actually possessed a very pleasant singing voice, and Yukari closed her eyes, just relaxing in his arms as he continued with the song. She could sense traces of love, joy, longing, and sorrow in his voice. He seemed to pour out all of his emotions into his singing. He even managed to coax a few more droplets of moisture from her tear ducts without realizing it.

Yukari blocked out all of those negative thoughts that had been trying to creep into her mind... those thoughts about what would occur in the very near future. She focused entirely on Ryoji and his singing. They were both together right there and then... that's the only thing that mattered. Pulling Ryoji closer to her, she nuzzled her head softly against his chest and just enjoyed that moment to the fullest.

**...**

The remainder of the day passed by much more swiftly than Yukari believed it would. When the time approached midnight, she and Ryoji returned to the dorm building. He opened the front doors, holding onto her hand as the two of them stepped inside. All of the other members of S.E.E.S. were gathered out in the lobby.

Ryoji and Yukari both stopped once they were positioned a few feet away from the main set of furniture in the room, and he released her hand slowly before speaking.

"Have you all made your decision?"

"I believe so." Mitsuru nodded as she sat in her usual chair.

"Desicion? Wait... y-you all made your desicion and never informed me about it?!" From the expression on Yukari's face, it was clear that she may become hysterical again soon.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Yukari."

Yukari felt as though she couldn't breathe. From her perspective, it seemed as though all of her closest friends had stabbed her in the back. While she started gasping for air, Ryoji began to walk toward the stairway.

"I'll be waiting in Arisato-kun's room for now. Come find me when you're ready to inform me of your decision."

As he ascended the steps, Yukari's brief mute spell finally ended. "H-how could you, Senpai?!"

"We all decided that it was for the best to keep you out of the loop. We knew that your feelings for Ryoji would just make it harder..."

"Ch-chotto! Y-you don't mean... you're not... you're not actually going to k-kill him, are you?"

The instant those words left her lips, Minato stood up from his seat and started to walk off after Ryoji. When Yukari noticed this, she shrieked and rushed off in the same direction. She stopped just a few inches in front of the blue-haired male, obstructing his path.

"Arisato-kun, onegai! Don't kill him! I don't wanna forget everything!" Yukari looked up at him with pleading eyes, which were becoming watery again. "Even though we all suffered, I don't want to forget the times I fought with all of you in Tartarus and elsewhere. It was the suffering and hardships that brought us all closer together... and made us a family. Likewise, I don't want to forget about falling in love with Ryoji-kun either. Even though loving him has been painful sometimes, it's also the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt in my entire life... and I know I'll never meet another man like him for as long as I live. So please... please don't kill him."

Minato stood there in complete silence, gazing at Yukari with the one grey eye that wasn't concealed by his bangs. For a brief moment, it almost seemed to show emotion... sympathy perhaps. However, it may have just been a trick of the lighting in the room. Once about half a minute had passed, Minato reached out with both hands and softly placed them over Yukari's shoulders. Then, he gently pushed her out of his way and began to walk up the steps.

"Arisato-kun..." Yukari's head drooped whilst another teardrop was released.

"Yukari, calm down. You didn't let me finish." Mitsuru continued, standing up out of her chair next.

"H-huh?" Yukari blinked and turned her head to face her senpai once again.

"We all decided that we would spare Ryoji's life."

"H-honto?"

"Yes. None of us want to forget about anything that happened either. We've been through too much together. We won't just throw it all away."

"Exactly. Besides, if I'm going to die either way, I'd rather go out fighting." Akihiko remarked, cracking the knuckles on both of his hands.

Yukari released another sigh of relief and started walking over to one of the empty chairs in the room. As she took a seat in it, Mitsuru spoke again.

"I believe Arisato is sticking to this decision as firmly as any of us, but I'm also positive that Ryoji will do his utmost to persuade him to take the alternate course of action. Let's just hope that his attempts at persuasion will fail."

Yukari slowly nodded, closing her eyes as she waited in the chair quietly. When over ten minutes had passed, the sound of footsteps descending the stairway caused all of the S.E.E.S. members to glance in that direction. Minato stepped down there and entered the lobby with his hands hidden inside of his pockets as usual. A short time later, a second set of footsteps sounded... and Ryoji entered the lobby as well. He wore a disappointed expression and shook his head before releasing a deep sigh.

"Your decision is regrettable, but I won't force you to take an action that you aren't inclined to do. Since this is the path you've chosen, I'll tell you where to confront Nyx. She'll appear at the top floor of Tartarus on January thirty-first. That is the day when all life shall end."

"Understood." Mitsuru nodded, wearing the same serious expression as all of the other youth who occupied the lobby.

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave now. Midnight is closing in, and when that time arrives, you won't recognize me anymore. I want to leave you all while I'm still in my human form. Farewell, and best wishes to you in the coming year." A bittersweet smile formed on Ryoji's lips as he glanced at each of the S.E.E.S. members one last time. Then, he turned and finally left the building.

"Ryoji-kun, matte!" Yukari cried out as she shot up from her seat, and she swiftly trailed after him. After stepping out from the lobby doors and closing them behind her, she glanced over at the sole figure standing a few feet before her.

Ryoji's back was facing Yukari since he had just stopped in his tracks. After slowly turning around, he cocked his head slightly to the left.

"Did you need something, Yukari-chan?"

"I just... just... I don't want you to leave..." Her lower lip began to quiver, and her eyes were becoming glossy with tears again.

"Yukari-chan, we've discussed this already. You and I both know that this fate cannot be avoided."

"Wakatta, but... y-you didn't even give me a chance to say good-bye!" She suddenly rushed forward and quickly wrapped her arms around Ryoji's body, pressing her lips against his own.

Ryoji's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon returned the kiss and wrapped his arms back around Yukari's figure. She pulled away after approximately fifteen seconds, unable to hold her tears back any longer.

"H-how could you do that?"

"Gomenasai, Yukari-chan. I just thought it might be easier for both of us if we didn't say good-bye..."

"Easier? After everything we've been through, you use that excuse?"

"You're right, it's pathetic. I'm sorry." Ryoji held onto Yukari still, looking away from her in an ashamed manner.

While keeping her left arm around him still, Yukari lifted her right one and placed her palm over his cheek softly. "I know you just didn't want to cause me any more pain... but honestly, you'd be causing me more pain if you _didn't_ let me at least say good-bye to you like this."

Ryoji turned his head to face her again, and then he nodded in acknowledgement. "I understand that now. I hope you can forgive me, Yukari-chan."

"I'll always forgive you, Ryoji-kun. I love you... I love you so much!" She joined their lips again once those words were spoken. This time, however, she shut her eyes and caused the kiss to become even deeper. Ryoji closed his eyes as well, and a few tears slipped down his cheeks for once as he kissed Yukari. The couple was locked in that passionate kiss for over a minute, and when they finally separated their lips, they were both gasping for air.

Once he caught his breath, Ryoji finally continued the conversation. "You allowed me to experience so many wonderful things that I never thought I could experience, and I'm so thankful that I met you. After everything that's happened, I never thought it would come to this... but I need you to do something for me..."

"I'd do anything for you, Ryoji-kun. What is it?"

"The next time you meet me, I won't be myself anymore. I need you to promise me that you'll fight me with your full ability. Don't provide me with any leniency because I will not provide you with any."

"I... I don't know if I can do that."

"You have to, Yukari-chan. You have to be strong. Your life as well as the lives of every other person in the world will be at stake. You must try your best to defeat me right up until the end, even if it means casting your own personal feelings aside. Promise me that you will fight me without showing any mercy." Ryoji's tone became firm and serious for once, along with his facial expression.

After a few moments of hesitation, Yukari finally gave her response. "I promise, Ryoji-kun... I promise to do my very best to defeat you."

"Thank-you. I wish you and the other S.E.E.S. members the best of luck." Ryoji unwrapped his right arm from around Yukari and lifted his hand up to her cheeks. This time, it was he who wiped away her fresh tears. "Stay strong, Yukari-chan. No matter what happens, don't give up hope."

Yukari slowly nodded, caressing Ryoji's cheek gently as she kept her vision focused on his sapphire eyes. His serious expression soon returned to being soft and affectionate once more, and so did his voice.

"I love you with all of my heart, Yukari-chan. The human part of me will always love you, and that will never change. Even though we'll be apart, I'll forever be with you in your heart... just as you will be in mine." Ryoji planted one more soft kiss on her forehead before he finally released her slowly. "I must leave now. I want you to remember me as I was in my human form. Farewell, my dear Yukari-chan. Take care." A faint smile appeared on his lips while he kept his eyes locked with hers still.

Yukari reluctantly released him from her embrace as well, and she managed to conjure up a small smile of her own. "S-sayonara, my sweet Ryoji-kun."

With that said, Ryoji slowly turned around again, and he began to walk off in the direction of the school. Her smile instantly faded away once his back was turned, and she watched silently as his figure grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Eventually, the last glimpses of her beloved Ryoji vanished into the darkness of the night.

Now completely alone, Yukari stood under the pale moonlight and did not move a single muscle.

**...**

The sky was dark, and there was an eerie atmosphere possessing the top floor of Tartarus. All of the S.E.E.S. members had just arrived at the designated meeting point. They glanced around the area for a few moments before Fuuka finally spoke up.

"I sense something!"

Before long, everyone noticed a large, malevolent creature descending from above. It landed merely a few feet from their position. Yukari noticed something familiar about this creature, and she recognized what it was shortly.

"Ryoji-kun!"

"That was my name for a time. I didn't mind it then... but that is no longer who I am." The creature's deep, intimidating voice boomed in response. It then went on to explain that it had become one with Nyx and that any form of resistance would prove to be utterly futile.

Of course, this speech did not weaken the resolve of even a single member. Each of them were determined to defeat Nyx and her followers, and they would all fight until their last breath if they had to. As the creature prepared to attack, they all pulled out their weapons and evokers.

Yukari grasped her bow firmly in one hand and used the other to retrieve an arrow from a pouch on her back. Then, she set the arrow correctly into place and lifted the bow, closing one eye as she carefully aimed for Nyx's body and pulled back on the bowstring.

"I'll keep my promise to you, Ryoji-kun. I'll fight you with everything I have. I won't let this world come to ruin." She whispered under her breath and released the bowstring, ejecting the arrow in the enormous monstrosity's direction.

Thus began one of the most challenging and epic battles each of the S.E.E.S. members would ever engage in...

**~FIN~**


End file.
